Quiet Storm
by Asakura Xiel
Summary: "Just because I'm your fiancé doesn't mean you could always boss around or tell me what should i do with my life." Those words hit her. Does he hate her that much?
1. Chapter 1

It was raining so hard that evening. Anna can't stop looking on her cellphone hoping that Yoh would text her. She called so many times but Yoh never picks up. She couldn't understand why there's so much pain inside her chest. Is it just the rain that makes her feel so down? She sits on the couch with her face buried on her hands feeling the warm liquid leaks out of her eyes. She can't deny the fact that Yoh is becoming so distant. Is he tired of seeing her face everyday? Or sick of her bossing him around? Yoh stops obeying her lately and she couldn't understand why.

She heard some familiar footsteps from the doorway and she quickly wiped her tears off.

"You're late." She spoke

"Sorry. I forgot to—"

"Where's your cellphone?" Anna snapped.

"I left it in—"

"You left it on purpose, didn't you?"

The brunette sighs and rolls his eyes. "So what if I did?"

Anna stared at her furiously.

"What's wrong with you?" Yoh asked irritably.

Anna stood up, went to her room and slammed the door shut. She went to her bed and buried her face on the pillow.

"Anna.." Yoh called out. "Let me in." The door wasn't lock so he was able to enter the room.

"Look, I'm sorry. Anna, I want you to hear this." Yoh sighs as he leans his back on the door while Anna stays on her position.

"Just because I'm your fiancé doesn't mean you could always boss around and tell me what to do with my life. It's killing me, Anna. I could always clean this house, wash our clothes and cook some food but that doesn't mean you can always depend on me. I hope you know that we live here together because of that fixed marriage and not because I have to serve you forever."

Anna covered her mouth tightly so Yoh would not hear her cry. _I don't understand, Yoh.. I thought we're staying here together because you…. love me._

Yoh finally exit the room leaving Anna cry silently. _But he's right.. we're only here because of that. Yoh doesn't love me… I should've known that. _She embraced the pillow tightly and cry for the rest of the night.

The next morning, the sky was still dark and the rain was heavier than before. Yoh wakes up to make breakfast. He wants to make it special because he knows he made Anna feel bad last night. He smiles as he set the table for the two of them. It's been a while since they had breakfast together because he always goes out early. He realized he's losing time for her because of his job. He didn't tell Anna that he is working. He wants to earn money secretly so he could surprise her on her coming birthday next week. Today is his day off and he will spend it only for Anna. As he finished everything, he went to Anna's room and smiled before entering.

"Good morning!" he greeted cheerfully, but the room was empty. Yoh's smile disappeared and he found a note on Anna's bed. "_Sorry for everything._" It was her hand-writing. Yoh crumpled the paper and sat helplessly on the bed. He gazed on the window and as the rain gets stronger, his vision gets blurry because of the tears that were about to fall.

_Come back home…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So that's it. ^_^ Too short but that's all I can do. If you think it's good then i'll make another chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Huge raindrops are falling constantly on the ground just like the tears that keeps coming out of the blonde's eyes. All alone she sits under a small waiting shed, enduring the coldness she feels as she stares blankly downward with her arms resting above her knees. She hears nothing but the sound of the rain which reminds her of her dark past. Those memories were like her nightmare, until that person came and change her whole hateful life. Her life had a meaning because of that person, and now it tears her apart just to think of him. It's just sad how that person can build her up and break her down like that.

Meanwhile at the house, the brunet was talking to someone over the phone. "I'm not sure, she left her cellphone. Yeah, okay. Thanks. Bye." He sighed in disappointment as he slid down the wall, worried about Anna. He called his parents to check her but they said she was not there. He can't just sit and wait around for her, he needs to find her, and his instinct tells him that she's just somewhere out there.

He rushed outside despite of the nonstop downpour and let the rain soaked him wet. He looks for the blonde on every place he passes by. He searched all over the streets but there was no sign of her. The rain gets stronger but it doesn't stop him to look for her. He was sure that he will find her, and his instinct was right. His feet brought him near a small shed beside the empty road, and there was Anna.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked coldly.

"Just wanna take my fiancé home." He replied, smiling sweetly.

_How could he smile like that, like nothing happened? _"Go home. Leave me alone."

"Is that what you really want?" he calmly asked.

"Yes." She answered, looking directly on his eyes.

There were no more tears on her eyes, but Yoh can tell that she was deeply hurt. "I'm not going home without you."

"Just leave."

"I came here for you, and you're just gonna push me away?"

"Nobody told you to come here."

"I searched for you!" Yoh raised his voice. "I know you're mad, but you can't just run away and leave me with that stupid note!"

Anna stood up. "And who are you to tell me that?"

"I'm your fiancé."

The blonde raised her hand and slap his face. "Remember what you told me last night?" She broke into tears as Yoh faced her.

The brunet looked down on the ground; it hurts him to see her cry. "I'm sorry."

"You don't deserve me, Yoh. I think you know that."

"No,I don't." Yoh held her hands and pulled her closer. "Anna, listen. I was just tired last night, I said those stupid things to you because... I was mad, 'cause I feel like you don't trust me anymore, but still I… I don't wanna lose you, I'm really sorry."

"…you're… you're crying?" Anna hugs him.

"I'm not crying, I'm smiling right now." Yoh muttered as he hugs her back.

"Really?" Anna pulled him on the road trying not to smile. "Come on, let's go home."

"I thought you don't wanna go home?" Yoh teased.

Anna glared at him yet she couldn't help to smile. "You're such a crybaby."

"Oh, well… look who's talking."

This time, Anna gave him her usual "death" glare but Yoh just smiled. "Hey Anna." He kissed her on the cheek and started to run off.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"It's for slapping me!" the brunet shouted.

"Then why are you running away? I'm not gonna kill you." She muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're gonna die! Get back here!"

Yoh runs cheerfully as Anna chases him. They were like two little naughty kids playing under the rain. Enjoying the moment, Anna had already forgotten the pain she was feeling earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note:<strong> Sorry for updating so late, just got trouble dealing with my mood swings (i'm such a useless moody person) but I still tried my best for those who appreciated the first chapter, thank you so much.


End file.
